It's Over
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Porque como Estados Unidos, el amor no tenía valor frente al poder y el prestigio. Como Alfred, ahora estaba condenado a seguir su vida sabiendo que nunca repararía el daño. Porque al final todo se acabó. LEER ACLARACIONES. 100% YAOI.


_**Disclaimer** : el anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencias:** Hechos Históricos, Personajes OC, Imperfecciones que naturalmente se notarán._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** -Se incluyen circunstancias históricas que NO serán aclaradas por notas, esto con la finalidad de darle prioridad a la trama. En cambio, bibliografía estará disponible a final del escrito._

 _-Esto es una continuación del episodio número 9 del fanfic ABC, "Invasión". Igualmente es un UsaMex al que pueden acceder por medio de mi perfil._

 _-Traté de hacerlo lo más… dramático posible. Me disculpo si fallé desde su perspectiva. Por otro lado, una buena ayuda sería escuchar algo realmente triste._

 _Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con esto._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _Owari_.

* * *

 _ **"It's Over"**_

* * *

Cuando era niño, pensaba que el mundo era un sitio muy hermoso.

Un lugar enorme y misterioso, esperando ser explorado.

Praderas, bosques, selvas, y quién sabía cuántos paisajes más que se extendían por miles de kilómetros; ríos, lagos, mares, océanos inmensos que guardaban la belleza natural de la tierra.

Un sitio en el que podía ser feliz todo aquel que se lo propusiera.

 _"Querido Alfred._

 _Lamento si te escribo muy tarde, pero últimamente he tenido muchas ocupaciones. El Virrey me ha dejado demasiado trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para dormir. Hoy me he escapado de una misa para escribirte, así que espero que lo aprecies_ _"_

Un paisaje en el que las familias se asentarían, donde la sociedad podría crecer a base de esfuerzo colectivo.

Un lugar en el que los amigos siempre serían amigos, uno junto al otro, como Alejandro y él.

Cuando era niño pensó que serían amigos para siempre.

 _"Tengo mucho que contarte, aunque temo aburrirte con deberes administrativos. Para resumir esa parte, sólo te diré que sigo haciendo mi trabajo lo mejor posible. Me aburro mucho en ciertas juntas, y en otras no me dejan pasar, pero intento ser el Virreinato de la Nueva España con todo mi empeño. Recientemente Antonio me dejó a cargo la custodia de Cuba y de varias posesiones de las Antillas, junto con Centro América. No parece mucho territorio, ¡pero ahora estoy a cargo de otras personas como nosotros! ¿Te imaginas?"_

Cuando era niño lo pensaba. Lo deseaba.

 _Y ahora._

La nueva potencia del continente Americano. El cumplimiento del destino manifiesto. El nuevo papel que llevaría ante las naciones de la tierra…

La expansión y la anexión de territorios que lo colocaban como la más grande entidad de América.

¿Qué habían hecho?

 _"Estoy feliz por eso, pero mi trabajo aumentó considerablemente. Ya no puedo escaparme tanto como antes, y por eso te pido disculpas: sé que te he dejado esperando varias ocasiones en nuestro lugar secreto, junto al río Bravo. Debes saber que siempre pienso en ti y que eres mi mejor amigo, aunque no podamos encontrarnos tanto como quisiera."_

Miró hacia el cielo azul. Pronto se nublaría por las nubes de tormenta frecuentes en el mar.

Nublados como sus propios ojos.

Apagado como su corazón.

 _Nunca quiso que esto pasara._

Luchó. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto.

Se enfrentó a su presidente, James K. Polk, traicionando aquel juramento de que siempre escucharía a su representante de la democracia y la libertad. Resistió ante las manipulaciones de Buchanan, de los periódicos, de todos aquellos que dijeron que aquel era el único camino. Gritó en la cámara del senado, estudió el problema, propuso soluciones que nunca fueron contempladas.

Se le acabó la voz tratando de evitar que sus senadores apoyaran la propuesta, escuchando lo que nunca tuvo solución.

Sólo Dios sabe cuánto luchó.

La guerra contra México fue declarada el 13 de Mayo de 1846, y él como Alfred F. Jones, no pudo hacer nada.

Como Estados Unidos de América, era momento de preparar su fusil y mantener la rama de olivo en la otra mano fingiendo que la paz era el objetivo.

Nunca quiso que esto pasara.

 _¿Por qué?_

Cuando era niño, soñaba con una tierra llena de césped en la que pudiera jugar con Alejandro.

Nunca se haría realidad.

 _"Últimamente he dibujado todo lo que veo durante mis recorridos, ¡hay tantos paisajes que mirar! Quisiera que algún día vinieras para mostrártelos. Sé que te gustaría ver tantas cascadas, o tantas planicies con montañas. Cuando es la puesta de sol, la roca se tiñe de naranja y amarillo."_

Miró nuevamente el cielo nublado, y la vista pasó otra vez a la carta que sostenía entre las manos. La última que Alejandro le envió, antes de que la comunicación se interrumpiera por los problemas políticos de su territorio. México vivía entre la anarquía y la guerra civil, buscando desesperadamente su identidad, una luz al final del camino que le demostrara que podía ser más que la mejor colonia de España. Quería ser más…

Pero estaba perdido en el camino.

Si tan sólo hubiera podido estar a su lado, hacerle ver que no estaba aislado en este mundo. Deseaba más que nada que juntos, como los más grandes países de América, sonrieran ante el porvenir, en una tierra donde nunca hubiera hambre ni tristeza…

Un lugar donde la Nación y su Humanidad no tuvieran que pelear.

Sí, cuánto lo deseó. Cuánto anhelaba que la inocencia de la infancia regresara, volviéndolos a colocar en aquel bosque donde se vieron por primera vez.

La carta que sostenía entre sus manos era señal de que fue muy feliz. Vaya que lo fue.

Se podía mirar sonriendo en su habitación a solas, ocultando un poco la luz de la vela para poder leer sin que se le molestara.

Ahora la leía frente a ese cielo nublado, frente al mar que quiso recorrer con él.

Dios lo sabía.

Alejandro probablemente nunca.

 _"Para el final dejé lo mejor. ¿Recuerdas aquel toro que montamos en Santa Fe? Lo visité el mes pasado, ¿y qué crees? ¡Ya tiene familia! Su pareja es una linda vaca, y parece que están esperando a su segunda cría. Me sorprende cómo pasa el tiempo. Todos encuentran en algún momento de su vida a alguien a quien amar. Los humanos, y hasta los animales han sido bendecidos con eso."_

Alguien a quien amar…

Sólo el Altísimo sabía cuánto amaba a Alejandro. Lo que luchó, lo que se opuso; cuánto reclamó y la herida que se desangraba al ser un títere de la expansión.

La guerra era así, ¿verdad? Desmembraba familias, arrastraba a miles a la muerte, sacaba lo mejor y lo peor de las personas; destruía vidas, desolaba panoramas, y al final terminaban preguntándose si valió la pena.

Ganó tanto territorio como nunca en su vida lo habría hecho pero…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

 _Nada volvería a ser lo mismo._

 _Jamás._

 _"Lamento si escribí tantas páginas, pero quería informarte muy bien de lo que ha pasado. ¿Cómo estás tú? Ahora que eres un país independiente sin duda tienes mucho que hacer. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Siempre has tenido tanta iniciativa y fuerza, sé que llegarás a ser una de las naciones más poderosas de América. Por favor, escríbeme pronto y cuéntame cómo es tu vida ahora que has crecido más._

 _Mis mejores deseos._

 _Tu amigo incondicional._

 _Alejandro"_

Con el inicio de la guerra, se desató una cadena de acontecimientos en que demostró lo peor de sí.

Al final sus buenas intenciones no sirvieron de nada ante las humillaciones a las que sometió a México. Destruir su empobrecido ejército, capturar a su pusilánime presidente, bombardear el puerto de Veracruz y destruir las poblaciones en su paso por la capital… asesinar hombres, niños y mujeres por igual… efectuar los crímenes de guerra que llenaban el ambiente con gritos y agonías…

Nada importó cuando el ejército ocupó el Zócalo de la ciudad, frente a la bandera de barras y estrellas que ondeó en el Palacio Nacional…

El dolor, la confusión, la desesperación y la ira… los muertos de alrededor, el fuego y la destrucción… los reclamos de sus propios soldados ante la guerra injusta, el remordimiento de los rostros compatriotas por dar el golpe final a un país que se caía en pedazos…

¿Dónde estaba el amor? ¿Podía creer que de verdad existió?

 _Sí._

Existió, y seguía dentro de sí, con las lágrimas del ataque final.

Podía recordarlo.

Él entrando a la capital mientras el último batallón del ejército enemigo buscaba resistir. México a la cabeza. Alejandro frente a todos agonizando por las heridas y la traición.

Su traición.

No bastaron las humillaciones ni el dolor del orgullo. El General Scott hizo sentir la guerra en la capital. Obligó a que el demacrado intento de gobierno cargara con los gastos de ambos bandos, y se auto encomendó la tarea de administrar los bienes nacionales. El ejército podía hacer lo que quería con quien deseara, con el propio México que luchaba como una fiera enjaulada…

No lo evitó. Fue un maldito cobarde y miró a otro lado cuando el general llegó al colmo de la bajeza.

Sólo Dios supo cuánto sufrió Alejandro, entre las heridas, la deshonra y la traición…

Su dolor no podía compararse al de aquel joven que luchó para salvar no solamente territorio, sino su vida.

 _"—_ _México no tiene otra alternativa que ser absorbido —_ _"_ le susurraban al oído _"_ _—_ _Estados Unidos no puede ceder en su contienda. No queda más que ocupar la nación vencida universalmente, permanentemente, y así obtener la supremacía de toda la tierra"_

Con ayuda de Alejandro, a quien cuidaría como las hermosa de sus posesiones…

Tragó en seco.

Únicamente el Demonio sabía que el deseo se le retorcía en la boca del estómago.

 _"— T_ _al como las doncellas Sabinas, México aprendería pronto a amar a su raptor."_

Hipócrita.

…

Guardó cuidadosamente la carta en su sobre, y enseguida en el bolsillo de su pecho, del lado izquierdo. El traje que portaba era como el de cualquier hombre, buscando pasar de a desapercibido entre los tripulantes de la embarcación.

El mar poco a poco quedaba atrás para divisar el fuerte semi destruido de San Juan de Ulúa, y después la línea de costa de Veracruz.

La tan ansiada paz se había pactado, todo gracias al único hombre en toda su nación que quiso escuchar. Nunca podría pagárselo a Trist, Nicholas Philip Trist, enviado de Washington en un inicio para llegar a un acuerdo con México, pero cuando realmente estaba llegando a un punto de concordancia, su administración se atrevió a destituirlo. Ese cerdo de Polk quería la expansión sin importarle la disolución de Alejandro, y aun visto como un traidor ante la administración actual, Trist accedió a continuar los tratados de paz bajo sus órdenes secretas.

El único hombre que escuchó entre un puñado de hombres.

¿En quién se convertiría bajo la dirección de aquellos seres?

 _"—_ _Tu destino es ser la máxima potencia del todo el mundo."_

 _"—_ _Debes guiar al resto de las naciones hacia el ideal de la democracia y la libertad"_

 _"—_ _Alfred F. Jones no es nadie ante los Estados Unidos de América"_

 _"—_ _No necesitas corazón para apropiarte de este mundo"_

Corazón…

Se preguntaba si algo quedaría después de esto…

…

Unas horas después ya se encontraba en el puerto, escurriéndose entre la multitud para tomar un transporte que lo llevara tierra adentro. Había muchos estadounidenses, tropas, generales que tomarían las embarcaciones para regresar a casa. Los números eran inestables, ya que varios decidieron permanecer en un país donde fueron los injustos invasores.

Recordaba al Batallón de San Patricio, compuesto de hombres que prefirieron morir antes que continuar con la lucha. Todos colgados antes del enfrentamiento en el castillo de Chapultepec.

En su infinita cobardía nunca podría hacer eso.

…

Conforme pasaba por el territorio complicado, por todos esos días en discreto viaje, los rastros de la guerra se abrían paso.

Poblados quemados, personas en busca de un nuevo sitio para quedarse; animales muertos, cosechas destruidas, cadáveres que se pudrían a la luz del sol por falta de fosas comunes. La tierra seca, el cielo gris, los árboles que más que vida trasmitían la desolación del paisaje…

Nunca quiso que esto pasara.

Lo único que deseó fue vivir en un lugar donde ambos pudieran jugar para siempre.

 _Ser países antes que humanos._

Quizá ese era el cruel destino de las naciones.

…

…

Pasadas ciertas semanas, poco a poco lograba llegar hacia la cuenca de México. Lo que su amigo alguna vez describió como "el centro de su mundo", "la cuna dónde sus gratos recuerdos perduraban" se extendía frente a sí en un cuadro que le caló tanto como el frío de los volcanes.

Entendía entonces… lo que sintió España cuando llegó a esas tierras. No lo conocía muy bien, salvo por lo que llegó a contarle Arthur y el mismo Alejandro, pero aun cuando no trató con él más que un par de veces, pudo sentirse igual.

España, un hombre al que maldijo cada vez que miraba llorar a Alexander… ahora era igual que él.

El camino de las naciones es trágico y difícil, ¿verdad?

Porque el amor no tenía valor frente al poder y al prestigio.

No era suficiente.

 _¿Por qué?_

…

Entre sus pasos por los restos de la capital, podía ver los casquillos de bala aún en el suelo, los huecos de la batalla en los edificios; la población luchaba por enterrar a los muertos de las avenidas, y los gestos más humanitarios del hombre saltaban a la luz al ayudar al prójimo; cada uno a su modo buscaba borrar las huellas de la guerra de los caminos, de sus rostros, pero la verdad era que la batalla fue sentida por cada uno.

 _"—_ _Te haré sentir la guerra —"_ fue la amenaza del general Scott cuando tomaron la ciudad.

No pudo hacer nada contra eso.

 _Sería su castigo, ¿verdad? Perderse entre las ambiciones de la nación._

…

Tal como pudo se escabulló en el Palacio Nacional. La bandera de México nuevamente ondeaba en el asta, tal vez tratando de dar ánimo por el futuro a todo aquel que la mirara.

… era un imbécil, porque a él también le dio esperanza.

Estaba ahí únicamente para hablar con Alejandro. ¡Para decirle que nada sucedió por su voluntad! ¡Que luchó desesperadamente para que las cosas no resultaran así! Que por cada herida una se abría dentro de sí, sufriendo entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

Por todas esas lágrimas que ambos derramaron. Por el dolor, la confusión y la desesperación que los empujaron a enfrentarse en esas condiciones.

Por su cobardía, por el remordimiento, por todos esos gritos ahogados en la garganta.

Por eso y mil cosas más… ¡por eso tenía que decirle! ¡Decirle…!

 _"—_ _Siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Como nunca se han visto antes."_

Se encontró corriendo desesperado entre las pequeñas multitudes, rodeando edificios y cruzando calles en pedazos.

¡Tenía que decirle…!

 _"—_ _Es una pena que no podamos encontrarnos más ocasiones, de verdad te extraño._

 _—_ _Sí, bueno, no puede evitarse, ¡pero nunca dudes de que siempre pienso en ti!"_

Lo sintió en la boca del estómago, en sus ojos humedecidos, en la respiración que se iba conforme su demencia se agolpaba.

Lo que nunca dijo por pensar que el tiempo no pasaría.

Lo que desperdició por su estupidez y la inocencia.

Por la guerra y el hambre. Por ese odio y la traición que jamás sería borrada.

Por todo lo que se acabó, tenía que decirle…

Decirle entre gritos y llanto que él… ¡que él…!

 _"—_ _Alejandro, ¿tú me quieres?_

 _—_ _¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

 _—_ _¿E-Eso… quiere decir que no?_

 _—_ _Jajaja, eres muy extraño… pero si tanto te importa saberlo, ¡claro que te quiero!_

 _—_ _¿Siempre me vas a querer?_

 _—_ _Siempre y cuando tú me prometas lo mismo._

 _—_ _¡Por supuesto que sí!_

 _—_ _¿Lo juras?_

 _—_ _¡Por mi vida!"_

— Alfred.

Se detuvo de repente, cuando había evadido a las pocas personas en el sitio y se dirigía a las habitaciones del fondo. Paró en seco aun cuando era vital el tiempo, antes de que alguien diera la alarma de su presencia y se tomara como pretexto para renovar la guerra.

 _No podía ser._

Abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, sintiendo un escalofrío extraño en toda su columna.

Ahora era más fuerte, más grande… pero frente a esos ojos verdes, se sintió absolutamente insignificante. Justo como cuando era niño y esa mirada era capaz de inspirarle respeto y temor, desaliento y asco.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué entre todas las naciones, de todas las personas, de todos los seres del maldito planeta, tenía que encontrarse con él…?

 _Eran iguales, ¿verdad? Tal vez más de lo que se habían detenido a pensar._

España.

 _Antonio._

— La última persona que esperaba ver por aquí era a ti, Alfred — le dirigía ese brillo amenazador que fue capaz de doblegar en su tiempo a todo un continente — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Retrocedió un paso por inercia.

Le abrumó la combinación de elementos: Antonio saliendo de una lúgubre columna de piedra, acobijado por la sombra de los pequeños techos y del polvo que se respiraba pesado, asfixiante; las paredes rasgadas, las telarañas, los objetos destruidos a sus pies como un campo de cadáveres…

Esos ojos verdes brillando entre el color negro y gris, resaltando peor que la ponzoña de alguna serpiente…

Tal vez era más grande ahora, pero frente a los países de Europa no era más que un mocoso que le había arrancado las alas a la mariposa perdida.

Tenían razón.

…

…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Alfred? — volvió a repetir, dejando ver toda su figura — ¿Puedes responder eso al menos?

Su aspecto le intimidó: estaba vestido completamente de negro, con las botas carcomidas y el saco descolorido; su cabello estaba un tanto desarreglado, pero su flequillo caía entre los ojos de manera sombría, acentuando el color de sus iris; tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, estaba un poco pálido y quizá delgado, aunque eso únicamente sirvió para acentuar más su alta estatura.

Era como si hubiera sufrido también un ataque…

…

Entonces lo comprendió de pronto, dificultándose su respiración.

Había estado con… Alexander todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Crujieron sus dientes.

¡Maldito, ¿cómo se atrevía…?!

— Eres tú quien no debió atreverse — respondió como si leyera su mente. Se mordió el labio — ¿Qué más quieres, Alfred? ¿Olvidaste algo además de los 2 millones de kilómetros de territorio que le quitaste a México?

Se le revolvió el estómago. Sabía que lo merecía, pero que se lo echara en cara era… aún más doloroso de lo que imaginó.

Nunca quiso que esto pasara.

— La única razón por la que no voy a pedir que te echen de aquí, es porque Alec reanudaría la guerra — ¿"Alec"? ¡Bastardo, no tenía derecho de…! – Será mejor que salgas por tu propio pie, así que lárgate.

— No me iré hasta que hable con él, ¡tiene que escucharme!

— ¡NO! — soltó aquello en un grito que hizo un eco escalofriante en el lugar. Si nadie le prestó atención fue porque había gritos peores afuera — ¡Eres tú quien debe escuchar ahora! ¡No tienes ningún maldito derecho de estar aquí! ¡¿Cómo te atreves luego de todo lo que hiciste?! ¡MIRA, MALDITA SEA! ¡MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir y pedir que te escuche cuando fuiste el causante de todo esto?!

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y con una timidez aplastante se atrevió a mirar lo que no había querido.

Las ruinas de un Palacio. De la capital, del corazón de México.

Para Estados Unidos la guerra contra México fue sólo uno de tantos asuntos pendientes.

Para México, fue la lucha por mantener su nacionalidad.

Su móvil no fue el honor, y ni siquiera un orgullo magullado.

Fue para no desaparecer. Solamente eso.

— ¡Yo no quise que nada de esto pasara! — no pretendía decirle las razones a un entrometido, pero ya no podía quedarse sin hablar. Las cosas no fueron tan simples como sólo invadir y saciarse del botín — ¡Yo luché! ¡Luché como nadie tiene idea! ¡Me opuse hasta que ya no tuve fuerza y traicioné a mi gobierno! ¡LUCHE INCLUSO CUANDO ME OBLIGARON A PELEAR CONTRA MÉXICO!

— ¡¿Y eso de qué sirvió?! ¡¿DE QUÉ SIRVIÓ SI NO PUDISTE HACER NADA?! — estaban gritando tanto, sin embargo, nadie acudía — ¡MIRATE DONDE ESTAS! ¡Ahora eres el grandiosos Estados Unidos de América! ¡La nueva potencia del continente!

 _"—_ _Serás la potencia de América. Tu destino es grande y prometedor como el que guiará a las naciones del mundo hacia la democracia. No debes temer, Alfred, porque el Altísimo fue quien dispuso que te convirtieras en esto"_

No, no fue Dios.

Fueron hombres jugando a ser dioses.

Y él… no pudo hacer nada.

— Tú no tienes idea… de lo que Alejandro pasó… ¡lo que está pasando! — España desde el principio del conflicto argumentó neutralidad, pero Antonio nunca se separó de su antigua colonia. Aún de lejos, por artimañas en las sombras, por cualquier cosa siempre estuvo al pendiente. Lo comprendió en ese momento — ¡TU ERAS SU AMIGO! ¡Eras su mejor amigo aun cuando hice todo lo posible para que nunca se volvieran a ver! ¡Lo castigué, lo golpeé, lo encerré y lo hice gritar para que entendiera que ustedes nunca tendrían un lazo! ¡NO NECESITABA A NADIE MÁS QUE A MI! — estaba rojo de ira. Podría jurar que se le echaría encima en cualquier momento — ¡Y A PESAR DE ESO, SE VOLVIERON AMIGOS! ¡Le dio su confianza, su amistad, sus sueños y sus esperanzas a ti! ¡A ti por encima de mí!

No… N-No, por favor… que se callara…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron más. A pesar de querer desviar la mirada de esas pupilas verdes, no podía…

N-No quería… escuchar…

— ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué cuando te dio lo más puro de sí, le hiciste esto?! ¡Si pretendías hacer eso desde el principio, hubiera sido mejor que no actuaras como un maldito hipócrita! ¡Debiste dejar en claro que iban a ser enemigos en vez de ilusionarlo con una amistad que nunca existió! ¡Nunca fuiste su amigo!

— ¡NO! ¡No, yo no quería que esto pasara! ¡Luché! ¡Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para evitarlo!

— ¡Pero no lo hiciste! ¡En lugar de negarte y actuar como un verdadero hombre, al final te resignaste dejándote manejar por esos malnacidos! ¡Ellos dejarán el poder, envejecerán y morirán! ¡PERO TÚ! — dio unas zancadas impresionantes hacia él y lo tomó del cuello. Nunca sintió tanta fuerza en un momento, porque a pesar de su tamaño logró elevarlo hasta sentir que le estaba apretando el cuello — ¡TÚ VAS A QUEDARTE! ¡VAS A QUEDARTE Y VAS A VIVIR POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA CON ESTO! ¡Jamás lograrás reparar el daño! ¡Vas a continuar tu miserable existencia y verás cómo Alejandro nunca volverá a ti! ¡TODO SE ACABO, ¿ME OYES?! ¡SE ACABÓ!

…

¿Se… acabó?

— Tú nunca… sabrás lo que sufrió… nunca sabrás cuánto lloró, cuánto gritó… ni tampoco entenderás cómo lo soportó cuanto todos le quitaron la dignidad que le quedaba… la guerra, el hambre, la desesperación y la extinción… Alfred, tú jamás entenderás eso… — apretó más el agarre pero lo dejó caer de golpe. Lo vio desde abajo, como algo inmensamente grande — Yo quería apartarte de él. Quería que se olvidara de ti y que dependiera de mí en todas sus formas… pero…

Eran sumamente parecidos, ¿cierto? Antonio y él…

Ahora, iba a sufrir lo mismo que España cuando México se independizó…

El mismo destino frío, apartado, diplomático pero por demás hipócrita.

Todo se acabó. Entre Alfred y Alejandro.

N-No…

— Pero al final no pude, y tuve que ver cómo sus sonrisas eran sólo para ti. Admití que mi oportunidad se había ido porque aun queriéndolo mucho erré en el modo de acercarlo. Tuve que resignarme a ver cómo podría ser feliz contigo, con Alfred… ¿y sabes qué? Aun con eso, lo último que hice fue abandonarlo

N-No, por favor…

— A pesar de que me vi obligado a declarar la neutralidad, siempre estuve aquí. Luché, como tú dices, y por eso me quedé… y tú, Alfred, ¿cómo puedes decir que luchaste?

¡Luchó! ¡D-De verdad lo hizo! ¡TENÍA QUE DECIRSELO A ALEJANDRO! ¡DECIRLE QUE…!

— ¿Viniste a decirle que lo amas? — sonrió de lado, demacrando sus facciones más de lo que ya estaban — ¿Eh, Alfred? ¿Crees que decirle algo como eso va a cambiar algo?

…

— El amor no es suficiente para las naciones. No puedes pedirle a Estados Unidos que comprenda lo que Alfred F. Jones siente. Tampoco a México, y mucho menos a Alec.

P-Pero él… lo amaba… lo amaba y viajó tanto para decírselo…

Para decirle que lo único que deseaba era que estuvieran juntos en aquella pradera, como cuando eran niños…

— Elegiste un camino, y ahora vas a tener que vivir el resto de tu existencia afrontando que Estados Unidos de América despojó a México de la mitad de su territorio.

Q-Quería… decírselo… decirle que lo amaba y que luchó como nunca… que a pesar de todo, sólo quería cuidarlo y protegerlo…

Decirle que sufrió con él, que lloró con él, que se lamentó y se humilló con él, aun estando a millones de kilómetros separados…

Nunca quiso que esto pasara.

— Todo se acabó, Alfred.

México nunca lo sabría.

Y mucho menos Alejandro.

…

…

No supo cómo logró ponerse en pie, pero salió corriendo de ahí, escuchando como los gritos de las habitaciones del fondo ponían a temblar a todos. Incluso a Antonio.

Las heridas de México… la lucha por su sobrevivencia…

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué haría con los pedazos que dejó de su vida?

…

¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Cómo podría sobrellevar su vida ahora que todo se acabó?

Nunca podría morir como nación.

Nunca podría olvidar como Alfred.

Y Alejandro nunca lo sabría.

Nunca.

…

…

Huyó de ahí como un cobarde.

No pudo enfrentar las palabras de Antonio, y tampoco las suyas que le gritaban que tenía razón.

Perdió la oportunidad a pesar de que Rodríguez siempre se quedó con él.

Dejó que hombres lo manejaran, porque como Estados Unidos, el amor no tenía valor frente al poder y el prestigio.

Y como Alfred, ahora estaba condenado a seguir su vida sabiendo que todo lo que hizo nunca repararía el daño.

Toda su vida estaba obligado a enfrentar que se acabó.

Se acabó la correspondencia cómplice, las risas discretas, las miradas de apoyo y los pensamientos de aliento. Se fue para siempre la amistad sincera, el interés honesto del bienestar, los buenos deseos y el amor de cada gesto.

Se acabó Alfred y Alejandro, para sólo quedarse Estados Unidos y México.

Sólo eso.

…

…

El día 2 de Febrero de 1848 fue firmado el Tratado de Paz, Amistad, Límites y Arreglo Definitivo entre la República Mexicana y Estados Unidos de América, en la Villa de Guadalupe. Posteriormente se conoció como el Tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo. Las condiciones de rendición se desplegaron en 23 artículos que fueron resumidos en tres puntos importantes: 1) La entrega a Estados Unidos de 2, 378,539.45 kilómetros de territorio, 2) Una indemnización a México de $15, 000,000 pesos y 3) la cancelación de reclamos de ciudadanos estadounidenses por un importe de $3,250,000 pesos.

 _"Después de tantas pérdidas, humillaciones y desastres, puede llamarse ventajoso un tratado que le hacer perder a México casi la tercera parte de su territorio, pero que salva su nacionalidad. En cuanto a Estados Unidos, son incalculables las ventajas que adquirió…"_

El tratado llegó al presidente Polk el 19 de Febrero de ese mismo año, y a pesar de que estaba enfurecido de que Trist negociara la paz en base a las condiciones mínimas exigidas 10 meses antes, no pudo rechazarlo. Si lo hacía, la oposición whig se lo hubiese reprochado por promover una guerra de conquista y el senado no hubiera aprobado el presupuesto para la continuación de la lucha. Estados Unidos estaba hastiado de la guerra, las elecciones se aproximaban.

El 22 de febrero de 1848 el documento fue enviado al Senado.

Fue aprobado.

…

Texas se anexó a Estados Unidos como un territorio esclavista, y Nuevo México, Arizona optaron un partido similar. California aún debía explorarse y civilizarse, desplazando a los salvajes de la zona.

Se terminó la guerra entre Estados Unidos y México con las promesas de que un evento de tal calibre nunca más se llevaría a cabo.

Estados Unidos y México.

Nunca más Alfred y Alejandro.

…

Años después, lamentablemente no muchos, la ambición de los hombres que se creyeron dioses se vio materializado.

La desesperación, el miedo, el cuestionamiento de la existencia misma… todo eso lo experimentó durante la Guerra Civil, donde quedó demostrado que la libertad no estaba contemplado para todos.

Fue un castigo de Dios por su avaricia, por su falta de carácter…

Por su traición.

…

…

Alfred lamentaría todo por el resto de su vida. La guerra, el hambre, la humillación, la confesión que nunca se realizó…

Mirando el cielo, sólo deseó quedarse en aquellos campos con su amigo por siempre…

Pero no más.

Todo se acabó.

 _Se acabó._

* * *

 _¡Bien! Este definitivamente es el cierre de estos episodios DD: ¿alguien shoró? ¿Se cortaron las venas, o por lo menos se enojaron? Si fue así, ¡es que cumplí con mi cometido :DDD! ¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

 _Ahora, como prometí al principio, colocaré tres libros -en realidad son 5, por la división de volumen- que me ayudaron a comprender mucho mejor este tema. Invito a cualquier que los consulte ya sea por quehacer histórico, o por material de donde sacar ideas para fanfics ;DDD Como historiadora que soy, fuck yeah, les recuerdo a todos que la historia no es definitiva. Los puntos de vista son infinitos y las posibilidades muy variadas._

 _FIGUEROA ESQUER, Raúl. "Entre la Intervención oculta y la neutralidad estricta: España ante la guerra entre México y Estados Unidos, 1845-1848. México. ITAM. Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores. 1999. 574 pp._

 _PLETCHER, David M. "La diplomacia de la anexión: Texas, Oregon y la Guerra de 1847. Traducción de Jorge Brash. Xalapa. Universidad Veracruzana. 1999. 2 volúmenes._

 _TERRAZAS Y BASANTE, María Marcela. "Las relaciones México-Estados Unidos, 1756-2010. México. UNAM, Instituto de Investigaciones Históricas. Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores. 2012. 2 volúmenes. (Serie Historia Moderna y Contemporánea; 58)_


End file.
